


It's not about you

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: Clark tries to be the protective cousin...he fails.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of the best fanfic authors I've ever had the pleasure of reading.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

“May I have a word?” Clark asks Cat quietly enough that Kara is the only other person in the room with any chance of hearing it. 

Cat agrees with a small nod and starts to move away from the gathering of people, giving him a warning glare as he goes to lay his hand against her lower back to guide her away. He retracts it quickly and fumbles awkwardly with his step for a moment as they make their way to the front door and outside into the low evening sun.

“So,” he begins hesitatingly, dragging the word out when Cat turns to face him with a raised brow, impatient to a fault. “I’m not really sure how to start.”

Cat folds her arms, unimpressed. “Straight to the point usually works for me,” she snipes, having a vague inkling of what this is all about and finding herself low on tolerance. 

Clark has to fight himself to not shy away from her harsh gaze, unused to it being directed at him.

“Right. Yeah, okay.” He takes a deep breath and tries to summon all his confidence. “Kara is very dear to me,” he starts, forcing himself to meet her eyes. “And given our history I feel it’s my duty as her family to make sure your intentions are genuine.”

“You think I’m just using her or that she’s  _ the next best _ thing because I can’t have you?” Cat challenges with a mildly intrigued look.

“I’m hoping it’s not the case,” Clark offers quickly, shifting uncomfortably in front of her. “It’s just that I’ve always gotten the feeling you’ve been-” he hesitates, regarding her carefully. “-interested.”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is  _ flirting _ ,” Cat supplies without pretence or any sign of embarrassment, enjoying the other man’s discomfort.

“Yes,  _ that, _ ” he agrees awkwardly. “So if you’re not with Kara for the right reasons I want you to leave her alone.”

Cat rolls her eyes at his poor attempt at  _ the talk.  _ “It’s sweet that you’re trying to be the protective cousin, but your methods could use some work,  _ Superman _ . Alex did a much better job when she tried.”

Cat allows her words to sink in for a moment before continuing with a disinterested flick of her wrist as she uncrosses her arms. “But in the interest of soothing your worries, let me be unequivocally clear about our so called  _ history _ .”

She’s a little disappointed when he doesn’t respond to her theatrics; it’s half of the fun with these tiring conversations she seems to be having with every one of Kara’s friends and family.

“Before Kara my only interest in you was because of Lois. I thought it would be fun if I stole you from her.”

“And after Kara?” he asks her warily, no novice when it comes to Cat and his girlfriends complicated friendship, and Cat sighs dramatically.

“That was me using my infamous lighthouse technique; trying to make her jealous, getting her to realize a few things and hopefully take action.” She doesn’t bother trying to hide the pleased look that blossoms on her face while his morphs into one of pensiveness. “I’d say that worked just splendidly, wouldn’t you agree?”

“So,” Clark begins, looking mildly affronted and confused. “You were never interested in me for me?”

“Sorry to burst your fragile ego,” Cat tells him with a click of her tongue, sounding anything but as she pats his arm condescendingly. “If that’s all?” she asks, not bothering to wait for an answer before making her way past him, eager to get back to Kara and figure out if she’s been eavesdropping. Her face always gives her away and it makes for some delicious opportunities to  _ reprimand _ her bad behavior.


End file.
